


Class Clown

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry creates a disturbance during a Transfiguration exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Clown

Ron let out a muffled giggle that he had tried very hard to stifle. The last thing he needed was to invoke the wrath of Professor McGonagall by causing a distraction during the exam. It wasn't that McGonagall was particularly mean in any way, but she was strict when it came to her classroom. He was certain that any noise that grabbed her attention would be met with, at the very least, a detention and an automatic failure of the exam. He tried to signal to Harry to stop what he was doing because he certainly wasn't helping him in his quest to be silent.

Hermione, on the other hand, did not find the situation even slightly amusing. She tried her best not to look at Harry and instead focused her eyes squarely on the paper in front of her. She studied way too long to allow the shenanigans of her friends cause her to get an automatic fail on the exam or, worse, to earn a low mark. Why Harry insisted on doing these sorts of things when he had not adequately prepared for the exam was beyond childish and it was something she would have expected from Ron, but not him.

Seamus was livid at the boy in front of him. He always had a hard enough time concentrating on the exams in silence, so this was not helping him at all. He wanted nothing more than to kick under the table, but he worried the noise would draw attention and he definitely didn't want that. He resigned himself to waiting until after the exam and then he would find a way to get back at Harry. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was confident that it would come to him eventually.

Draco hated when they had double classes with Gryffindor for two reasons. The first was that he thought all Gryffindors were ridiculously dull. Aside from Granger, they rarely ever seemed, to him, to get an answer right in class. They were also always ridiculously unprepared. While Draco didn't always show up with everything ready himself, he at least made an effort (or got Crabbe or Goyle to do it for him). The second reason was that it was another two hours he had to spend with Harry Potter. Today, the latter reason left him more vexed than usual because of the ridiculous distraction the foolish boy was creating. He found himself wishing that Professor McGonagall would look up from her desk at the front of the room and catch him. Not only would he then be able to focus on his exam, but he always relished watching points taken from Gryffindor and was particularly amused every time Potter was given a detention.

Crabbe was having a field day. He could have cared less about this silly exam in the first place, so he had no desire to concentrate on it. It had been his strategy to always just sneak by in his classes; he did only the minimum required. He had already answered all the questions to which he thought he knew the answer, so the little show being put on by the Potter kid would hopefully keep him entertained for the fifteen minutes that remained on the hourglass at the front of the classroom.

Goyle was not as amused as Crabbe, but if they would have sat down and talked about it after, he would have found he was not as angry about the situation as Draco. He had no problem tuning out Potter and focusing on his exam. He was actually almost finished and was expecting that he would do well on this one. He always had to be the one to keep Draco and Crabbe on task when they were studying or working on essays, and he reaped the benefits from that when exam time came and he regularly received slightly above average marks. So he couldn't be bothered to give any attention or mind to the boy being ridiculous a few rows ahead of him.

Harry fell down into his seat just in time to miss the gaze of Professor McGonagall who was beginning to pick up on the muffled snickers and giggles that had started to come from students all around the classroom. Her eyes stopped for a moment on Harry, who pretended not to notice, before she went back to reading through the stack of essays on the table before her. Harry, relieved, figured it would not be a good idea to try again and there was only about ten minutes remaining anyway. Instead, he tried to answer a few more questions with the time he had left.

After the exams were collected, the students made their way toward the back of the classroom and out into the corridor. Hermione, still angry with her friend, sped away from their row in a huff, and did not look back. Ron, still very amused, put his arm around Harry and started leading him to the door.

When they reached the fifth row, they both stumbled as Harry tripped over Draco's foot. Ron turned on him quickly, determined to defend his friend, when they all felt McGonagall staring at them intently from the front of the room. Instead of provoking an altercation, Ron and Harry gave him a snide look and, after Harry regained his footing, they continue out down the aisle and out the door.

Harry realized that he had made some enemies with his little display and he decided he should think carefully before attempting something again in in the future. That, and, he had learned that it was difficult to perform a very involved striptease while standing on one of the small classroom chairs - not to mention how quickly he had to slip his robes back on to avoid being caught...


End file.
